a letter with an ice cream
by frustrated fireworks
Summary: Hanya sepatah kata tak berharga dariku untukmu. :: Miku ჯ Kaito; belated for kagamineTwins-khiikikurohoshi's birthday :: 'Kaito telah memberitahu keadaannya di sana, melalui mimpi.'


Disclaimer: Vocaloid © YAMAHA

* * *

><p>Hanya sepatah kata tak berharga dariku untukmu.<p>

* * *

><p><span>(there is) a letter with an ice cream (in front of your gravestone)<span>

―

_Selamat pagi, Kaito-kun. Apa kabar? Baik-baik saja, 'kan?_

_Seperti biasanya aku mengirimkan surat untukmu, surat berisi sapaan tak berharga di depan nisanmu. Walaupun tak berharga... aku berharap kau membacanya, dan menjadikan surat-suratku menjadi harta karun yang benar-benar berharga._

_Tapi, maaf, suratku selalu basah; tubuhku tak menuruti perintahku untuk tak mengeluarkan airmata tiap kali aku menulis surat untukmu. Tampaknya aku masih tak terima dengan kehendak Kami-sama karena sudah memberimu penderitaan yang panjang selama kau masih berada di sini. Aku memang bodoh, ya? Masa' aku tak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri untuk tidak mengeluarkan airmataku. Kuharap kau masih bisa membaca suratku ini._

_Jadi, Kaito-kun, apa kau mempunyai teman di sana? Menurutku sih kau pasti mempunyai teman di sana. Kau 'kan laki-laki bodoh yang menarik. Hm, kenapa aku bisa tertarik denganmu, ya? Padahal kamu ini maniak es krim. Mungkin saja kau lebih memilih es krim daripada aku. Jika ya, aku akan memukulmu habis-habisan setelah menjalani kehidupan sekarang ini. Sungguh._

_Oh ya, omong-omong soal es krim, apa di sana ada es krim? Malaikat-malaikat di sana melayanimu dengan baik, 'kan? Kami-sama tidak membentakmu, 'kan? Kuharap tidak._

_Ne, Kaito-kun, apa aku bisa bertanya mengenai sesuatu? Bisa, 'kan? Kau 'kan laki-laki yang suka mendengarkan keluhan seseorang. Dan sekarang, aku ingin mengeluh._

_Jujur saja aku masih sulit menerima bahwa tubuhmu sudah terkubur di sini, tepat di bawah tempat aku berpijak saat ini. Aku sulit menerima bahwa yang tersisa hanyalah kenangan dan batu nisan tempat namamu terukir. Dan yang lebih sulit lagi, bukan cuma aku yang merasakan perasaan seperti ini―semua yang pernah mengenalmu merasakannya._

_Aku benci. Meiko benci. Kaiko benci. Semua membenci kematianmu. Tapi, apa boleh buat? Kami-sama sudah memanggilmu... Kami-sama sudah memintamu untuk menemaninya... Kami-sama sudah... Ah, sudahlah. Toh kamu sudah dipanggil tiga tahun lalu._

_Ya ampun, aku lupa memberitahumu mengenai keadaan kami! Maaf!_

_Sekarang aku memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Kaiko. Dia perempuan yang baik―beda sekali dengan kakaknya, hahahaha. Sekarang dia sibuk belajar di Universitas Crypton, Jurusan Seni. Dia benar-benar bekerja keras, sampai-sampai ia dapat penghargaan atas lukisannya. Apa kau sudah melihat lukisannya? Kamu, loh, yang jadi modelnya. Dia melukis seorang malaikat sedang memberimu es krim, dan kau mengulurkan tangan ke malaikat itu, seakan-akan kau menyambut kedatangan malaikat itu dan membiarkanmu dibawa ke surga (atau mungkin neraka, kita tak pernah tahu kau mau dibawa kemana). Dan apa kau tahu, Kaito-kun, Kaiko melukismu penuh dengan airmata. Kaiko menitip salamnya padaku untukmu._

_Meiko sudah membuka bar. Namanya "MEI~~~KO!" Aku selalu menahan tawa tiap kali membaca nama bar Meiko. Kau 'kan selalu memanggil Meiko dengan ceria, seperti seorang karakter _manga_ yang pernah aku baca sebelumnya. Meiko juga pasti sering mengingatmu. Buktinya, Meiko menitip salamnya padaku untukmu._

_Len dan Rin sekarang membuka butik. Mereka sama seperti biasanya: narsis. Tapi, hei, kalau bukan karena sifat narsis mereka, mereka mungkin tak membuka butik sekarang ini! Asal kau tahu saja, ya, si kembar Kagamine itu benar-benar terkenal di kalangan remaja. (Wajar, sih―mereka 'kan masih remaja.) Tapi, aku salut dengan mereka. Mereka bisa bersaing dengan pebisnis lain, padahal umur mereka masih muda. Oh, omong-omong Len dan Rin menitip salamnya padaku untukmu._

_Kalau aku... aku hanya bernyanyi dari satu kafe ke kafe lain, melayani pelanggan kafe dengan lagu. Dan kau tahu, Kaito-kun, lagu favorit mereka adalah lagu yang pernah kita ciptakan bersama. Padahal kita menciptakan lagu itu saat kita merasa pusing setelah memakan lima es krim mangkuk. Kenangan bodoh yang menyenangkan. Ada salam dariku untukmu._

_Nah, tahun ini aku sudah memberitahumu keadaan kami. Sebagai balasannya, bisakah kaumemberitahu apa yang kaulakukan saat ini di sana?_

_Sahabatmu,_

_Hatsune Miku._

Miku meletakkan amplop berwarna biru-kehijauan itu di depan batu nisan Kaito. Dia mempertemukan kedua tangannya seraya berdoa, mengharapkan Kaito baik-baik saja di sana. Di samping surat, ada semangkuk es krim rasa _mint chocochip_. Miku sudah menaruh mangkuk es krim itu sebelum menulis surat.

Miku bangkit dan memandang miris nama lengkap Kaito yang terukir di batu nisan berbahan pualam itu. "Nikmati makanan kesukaanmu, Kaito-kun," kata Miku, lirih. Dia memutar tumitnya dan melangkah pergi dari pekuburan umum.

* * *

><p>Malamnya, Miku bermimpi Kaito berada di sana, dikelilingi oleh malaikat, menyantap es krim pemberian Miku dengan tampang bodohnya. Miku tersenyum lebar; Kaito telah memberitahu keadaannya di sana, melalui mimpi.<p>

* * *

><p>an: maaf gaje. Entah kenapa fic ini tiba-tiba jadi fic kado buat ulang tahun **kagamineTwins-khiikikurohoshi**. Itu pun terlambat lima hari. Maafkan saya orz padahal dia gak suka KaitoMiku. Maafkan daku sayang m(_ _)m maaf juga fic ini gaje. MAAF.


End file.
